Show Time
by jedi gone bounty hunter
Summary: The 1st story in my new series, how the bounty hunters became bounty hunters. A 16 year old Latts Razzi decides to run away from entertainer school. After an accident that lands her in the hospital, rescued by some unknown bounty hunter, she decides to become one. This is set a few years before the clone wars.
1. Don't Let Me Get Me

**A/N**: Here's the first chapter of the fic, please enjoy! So, the chapter titles are all going to be song titles or parodies on song titles.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Don't Let Me Get Me by P!NK (chapter title)

* * *

Ah, the smell of sweat and makeup in the afternoon. That's probably what I've smelt like (other than various perfumes) for about the last twelve years of my life. And I'm sixteen.

My sad and completely unfair story began when I was five. That's when I started going to school here. And when I say 'here' I mean the Moenia School of Musical Arts or in short, diva school. Moenia is a city of Naboo, well known for its high population of musicians, artists, and writers. It's pretty close to Theed, the capital. But anyways, back to the story.

I was forced to go to this school for my whole life. And in truth, I really hated it here. The people, the teachers, the only thing I actually liked was the building.  
I think I must have some kind of illness. Generally all Theelins' dreams are to become Diva, it's our religion, but me, I always wanted to do something else with my life. But, I never knew what that something was.

"That's some rehearsal, eh Latts?" Asked Tiffany, the closest person to a friend I had (I was generally a social outcast). Tiffany was a teal Twi'lek who tended to sport green clothing.

"Yup." I said dully.

"Why so glum? You sang perfectly?" She asked.

"I don't know." I lied.

"Look, Latts," Tiffany stated. "You have a great voice, you can dance."

"Yeah, that's because I've been having it drilled into my head since I was five!" I reminded her.

"Well, so have all the rest of us, and you're still better than them." Tiffany said, gesturing to a group of girls near us.

It was Alexa, Tina, Xilda, and Yorena. They were some of the most annoying people in the school.

"Well, I think they're only here for the outfits." I shrugged.

"Look, what I'm trying to say is, and don't be offended, this is probably the best job you're gonna get. Think about it, after graduation, they practically give us jobs." Tiffany explained.

"Well, I need to get out of this monstrosity." I muttered, going off to the dressing room.

* * *

Once we had changed back into our normal clothes (which were still dresses), we walked back out to the auditorium and sat down. Most of the class was out there already, but one every one sat back down, our teacher, Mrs. Fleuri, walked out onto the stage.

"That was a great rehearsal, I just hope we can keep it that good for the performance." Mrs. Fleuri said. "My only concern is James. You will need a microphone. You sing way too quietly. And Latts, please try not to look like you're falling asleep." Several students chuckled.

"Class dismissed." She yelled.

I practically ran out of the class, as usual. I grabbed my books and exited the building, beginning my trek home. Eventually, Tiffany caught up with me.

"I'm sorry about what happened back there." She frowned.

"What? That happens all the time. 'be careful, your face might freeze that way'." I said, mockingly.

"Yeah. But, this is the only way of life you know. What else could you do?" She asked.

"I don't know." I stated.

"Well, you have nice parents. You could stay-"

"No. My parents are rich, that's not the same thing as nice." I stated.

"It wasn't right that you lost your mother and your dad remarried a brat." Tiffany sighed.

"You can say that again." I muttered. "I was always closer to my mother. With my father, well, I don't resemble him at all. He has light green skin, navy blue hair, and grey eyes."

"That is…odd. But still, I bet he loves you." Tiffany said, trying to reassure.

"I don't know about that." I said.

* * *

**A/N**: Hope you guys are liking it so far. All the song related chapter titles are going to relate to the chapter they are for, so... yeah (but I bet you could've figured that out). Please review, and thanks for reading.


	2. Everybody's Fool

**A/N**: Latts finds out some shocking things in this chapter! Can't wait to hear what you have to say!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Everybody's Fool by Evanescence (chapter title).

* * *

I walked in the door of my house. More like mansion. I guess three floors and over 250 rooms would count as a mansion.

"Latts is that you?" I heard my step mother yell. She had a very annoying, slightly too high voice.

"Yep, it's me." I answered quickly, starting to tiptoe into the next room. But I was too late.

"What took you so long?" My step mother asked, annoyed.

Sarah Richelieu, or my step mother (I won't say evil because that's too cliche), has been a thorn in my see since my father said his second 'I do'. She really liked to order me around to do stuff for her, and whenever I tried to tell my father about it he would shrug and say "Well, she is your mother" or something to that effect.

"I walk home from school every day. It takes me the same amount of time every day. I get home at the same time every day." I said through clenched teeth, starting up the stairs to the second floor.

"Don't you give me that sass, young lady! Remember, it's your mother you're taking to." She yelled.

"You aren't my mother." I stated and booked it up the rest of the stairs, down the long hall, and into my suite.

Yes, my suite. I have my own bathroom attached to my room and the largest walk-in closet you'd ever see. But, my room did not have the same regal 'theme' as the rest of the mansion. I had posters of my favorite bands all over the walls (much to the dislike of both my parents) and the color scheme of the room was, my favorite color, emerald green (much to the dislike of my step mother).

I flopped on my very puffy bed and just layer there. After a small breather, I changed into some sweat pants and a tank top, and put my hair into two pigtails.

I then trekked down stairs to the dining room for dinner. My father and step mother were already down there.

"Latts, what are you wearing?" My father asked.

"To those who don't know, comfortable clothes." I stated, sitting down.

"Well, for the next week, you are grounded." He stated.

"What!? It's just sweat pants!" I defended.

"Not that. Your mother told me about your little episode on the stairs." He explained.

"Episode?" I repeated. The brat.

"You need to learn to respect her." He stated. She was smirking. I felt like punching that smile off her face.

"She's not my real mother." I stated.

"So? I'm not your real father. I just never told you." He said.

"What?!" I exclaimed. Okay, not a big shocker there, but still…

"Your mother had you before me and her were married." He stated with a sour look on his face. No wonder why he never really acknowledged me as his daughter.

"So… what about my last name?" I asked.

"That was her maiden name and she wanted you to have it. I didn't argue." He said.

"Well, that explains a lot." I muttered.

"Now you watch your tongue with your father!" Sarah the menace ordered.

"Remember, neither of you are my parents." I stated, getting up and leaving the room.

I ran back up to my room, I needed to think all this through. I locked my door and sat on my bed. So my mother had me, before she was with my… step father, I guess. So, what happened to my real father? Had he died? Did he run away? Did he go M.I.A?

All this was way too much to process right now. Suddenly, I got a plan for tomorrow. I ran to my desk, took out the false bottom, and grabbed what was inside. Then I stuffed it in my school satchel and lied down on my bed. Tomorrow was going to be the best day ever.

* * *

**A/N**: Wow! Talk about a discovery! Thanks for reading, please review!

P.S I made the cover in photoshop! It took me all morning to make!


	3. I Ran

**A/N**: Hope you all enjoy this next chapter! Things start getting intense!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or I Ran (So Far Away) by A Flock of Seagulls (chapter title).

* * *

The next morning was a dreary, rainy day. I grabbed my school satchel and left as soon as possible, I wasn't grounded at school, even if it has it's equivalents to a prison.

After practically running the whole way, I finally made it. There was plenty of time before first bell, so I sat down in the cafeteria.

"Hi there Latts." Tiffany greeted walking up and sitting down next to me.

"Hey." I said.

"Sheesh, you look upset." She commented.

"That tends to happen when you find out your father isn't your biological father." I muttered.

"What!?" She exclaimed, almost choking on her caf.

"Yeah, though I am kinda happy about it." I smirked.

The bell for first class rang and we went off on our ways.

* * *

By the end of the day, it was really raining hard. When I left the building, I didn't go home like usual. I ran off into the woods behind the school.

Last night I had packed all my money into my school satchel, preparing for my 'adventure' after school. But I wasn't planning on going back.

Running through the forest was slightly tough for me. First of all, I was in a dress. Secondly, I wasn't as physically inclined as others of my age. I don't mean that I'm out of shape, but Diva school has no gym class. So let's just say that I was out of breath really fast.

I was also drenched, and it seemed like the rain had no intention of letting up anytime soon. Several times I slipped on wet leaves or grass.

I heard a twig snap close to me, so I looked in the direction of the sound (Theelins have highly attuned ears). I didn't see anything, but while I was looking away, I also didn't see that I was coming upon a cliff. When I looked back and saw the cliff, I tried to stop myself, but I slipped on more wet grass, and fell. At east there was a lake below me.

I hit the water hard, making me see stars. The weight of my clothes and my satchel was pulling me under water. And, of course, my satchel got tangled so I couldn't take it off. I felt a burning sensation in my throat, my lungs dying for oxygen, but I couldn't pull myself to the surface.

Slowly, I felt myself loosing consciousness. I figured now was not a good time to regret running away with pretty much no plan.

Suddenly, I saw something moving above the water's surface. It looked like it could have been a humanoid of some species. Just before I blacked out, I felt it grab my wrists.

* * *

**A/N**: Ooh! Who could this mystery person be?! You'll find out next chapter! Please review!


	4. Relax

**A/N**: Here's the next chapter! A very mysterious thing occurs in this chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Relax by Frankie Goes to Hollywood (chapter title)

* * *

I finally came to again, but I didn't open my eyes yet. I could tell I was inside and I heard quiet footsteps moving around me. I opened my eyes and I was in a white room with lots of equipment. I was on a bed and I had several tubes attached to me.

"Where am I?" I asked the Bothan girl who was in the room.

"You are at the Theed hospital. You were lucky someone saved you, you almost drowned." She explained.

"Do you know who saved me?" I asked.

"No, he did not give his name." She answered. She had a very soothing voice. I guess you had to though, if you were a nurse.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Twenty-four hours since you were brought in." She answered.

"You'd think I'd be hungry by now." I muttered.

"We've been feeding you through these." She stated, touching one of the tubes that was attached to me.

"Oh." I said, feeling queasy at the thought of having that running into my body. I decided to stop thinking about it.

"And that reminds me," The nurse said, walking over to a table. "Your rescuer left this for you." She put a box on my bedside table. Then she walked out of the room.

Curiously, I looked at the box. It was a good size box, I wondered what was in it. I reached over, trying not to hit any medical equipment. Sitting up a bit more and placing the box in my lap, I studied it. I was a silver color, and on top, it had a small raised part with a small screen that was the same size as the tip of my pointer finger. There was also a small envelope on top.

I decided to open the envelope first. In it was a small piece of paper that said 'put your finger on the screen to register your finger print, then the box will only open to you'. The note was handwritten and wasn't signed by anyone.

I did as the note told, putting my pointer finger on the screen. A green light seemed to be scanning it. Then I heard a 'click'. I opened the box and inside was another note and a green, scaly looking thing. I picked up the second note, it said 'Your mother would have wanted you to have this'. I compared the two notes and confirmed that they were written by the same person. This one was signed with the initials 'A.L.R'. The mentioning of my mother and they last initial being 'R', I was gong to bet that it was my father.

I heard the nurse coming back, so I quickly shut all the stuff back in the box. She walked over to my bed.

"Let me put that back on the table for you." She said.

"So, when can I leave?" I asked.

"That's why I came back, we need to remove those tubes." She explained.

"Ah ha. Can you knock me out when you do that?" I asked.

"Sure." She said holding back a laugh. "Relax, you'll be fine."

* * *

**A/N**: How interesting! Please review!

Next chapter: Latts takes a trip to the local library to do some research!


	5. Refletion

**A/N**: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! (P.S: sorry for the short chapter!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Reflection by Christina Aguilera

* * *

After I was released from the hospital, I decided to take a trip to the Theed Royal Library. Even though I lived very close to Theed growing up, I had never been before. It was very impressive. Especially the palace, which was very close to the library.

Once I got to the library, I walked in. It was quiet, but what was I expecting, a party? I walked up the main desk where an elder Corellian woman was.

"Excuse me, but do you have any computers?" I asked.

"Yes, right behind that book shelf." She answered.

I walked over to one and sat down. Keying for the databanks, I paused, then typed in 'A.L. Razzi'. Immediately I got results. The last name wasn't that common, so the list was small. I contained the search results to Theelin males.

Only one result remained, so it had to be him. I clicked it and began reading. 'His name was Athaulf Leobwin Razzi. He was a bounty hunter who had a steady romantic relationship with fellow Theelin bounty hunter Ceren Moranna Eros. Sadly, they never got married. She died while they were on a bounty in the Val'Arnos jungle of Yavin IV. It is rumored that they had a child, but it is not know for sure'.

"Holy crap." I muttered. As I was reading, I hadn't noticed I had almost started crying. Wiping away the tears, I continued reading.

'Ceren Eros was famous for using her illegal grappling boa as her trademark weapon. This weapon could be used like a whip or lariat. Once she died, Athaulf used it from time to time'.

Suddenly I remembered the box. Opening it up, I peeked inside. The item in the box matched to picture on the screen. I quickly closed it. If it was illegal, I didn't want anyone taking it or arresting me. It would be safe in the box for now.

I looked at the picture of my mother and father together. I smiled sadly at how much I looked like them both. The records didn't say of my father dying, so it is possible he could still be alive.

I quickly turned off the computer and fast-walked out of the library. Sitting down on the steps outside, I needed to think. Well, I could always become a bounty hunter. Apparently it runs in the family. But what should I do with the grappling boa? Maybe I could figure out how to use it. I mean, how hard can it be to be a bounty hunter, anyway?

* * *

**A/N**: Now things can finally start to get interesting! Please review.

I need to figure out the plot a bit more, so I might not be updating for a bit. Plus, I need to finish my other fic that I'm working on, so I can devote all my attention to this one.


	6. A View to a Kill

**A/N**: Ooh! A long chapter! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or A view to a kill by Duran Duran (chapter title)

Also note: I got almost all of my information on bounty hunters directly from Wookieepedia! (no copyright infringement intended)

* * *

It was starting to get late, and I needed to find a place to stay. Then a thought dawned on me; I could hide in the library while they closed then do research all night long on bounty hunting! Gosh, do I sound like a geek, or what?

I walked into the library and looked at the times as I was walking by; Ah-ha, they'd be closing in less than five minutes! Perfect.

I hid in an electrical closet to wait. Now, I know what you're thinking, security cameras, right? Well, I just happened to know that this library is so old, they didn't want to put security cameras in so they didn't disrupt the old-fashioned-vibes, or something like that. Plus, I wasn't gonna steal anything.

Once I knew that all the workers were gone, I peeked out of the closet.

"Looks like it's time for some research." I whispered to myself.

I snuck over to one of the computers. I typed in bound hunter and began perusing all the information one wanted (or didn't want) to know about them.

* * *

5 minutes later…

"OK, so bounty hunters are 'mercenaries for hire who track down and capture or kill anyone with a price on their head'. Hmm, sounds a bit dangerous…" I read.

Apparently, 'they were also known for doing nearly anything for the right price including the protection of clients. The best bounty hunters were very well armed, smart and clever, and had very effective weapons, making them even more dangerous'.

"So… I might need to learn how to use this grappling boa first, and maybe get a blaster or something…"

* * *

20 minutes later…

"Sounds like I should fly it solo… partnering up could be a big mistake. Seems like they only value their own survival and personal gains…" I mused.

* * *

Half hour later…

"Hmm… all right so there's a Bounty Hunters Guild apparently… OK, and there's this 'bounty hunters creed'…" I muttered "Okay, so no bounty is worth dying for; people don't have bounties, only acquisitions have bounties; Capture by design, kill by necessity; No hunter shall slay another hunter; No hunter shall interfere with another's hunt; in the hunt one captures or kills, never both; No hunter shall refuse aid to another hunter… all right then! These guys must be trying to discourage newbies."

* * *

45 minutes later…

"Dang, I need to get a permit? Sheesh!" I grumbled. "All these stupid rules I need to know!"

* * *

1 hour later…

"Cool, bounty hunters don't have to work for a specific side." I read. "So I get to work for whoever I want! Nice!"

* * *

2 hours later…

"Bounty Hunters Guild is an option… freelance sounds a lot better. Don't have to pay a percent of your bounty money to guild… well, when you have the option to keep all your money, go for it." I decided.

* * *

3 hours later…

"All these guys seem to have interesting outfits… so add that to the check list… 'Need interesting outfit'." I noted. "Hmm, I wonder where I can get a bounty hunting outfit..."

* * *

4 hours later…

"Famous bounty hunters like Jango Fett made reputations for themselves." I read… so I'm eventually gonna need a reputation, but that comes with experience… which I also need.

* * *

5 hours later…

"Hmmm… there aren't many female bounty hunters… mostly guys. Well, there's about to be one more female bounty hunter out there." I smirked. "Hmmm, I'm talking to myself… maybe I've been alone in here too long…"

* * *

6 hours later…

I was searching videos about using a grappling boa. Apparently other than being used as a whip, the boa 'could be used to ensnare a target and violently hurl them about'. Well, that'll come in handy. But I'm definitely gonna also need a blaster.

I slung the boa around my shoulders, letting the two ends drape down near my sides. Well, that would make it easy to grab for. I grabbed the end at my right side, and flung it outwards, just for practice. The end that was flung stretched slightly… and knocked over some books off a shelf.

"Oops… I guess I'm going to need some more practice…" I winced, going to pick up the books.

* * *

7 hours later…

I went back to the electrical closet, soon the library would be open again. I might need to wait for it to get a little crowded, so they wouldn't wonder why they didn't see me walk in. This might take a while…

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry if there were too many line breaks... but it was mostly for humor. Hope you liked it, please review!


	7. Express Yourself

**A/N**: Yay! I have more plot now, so I can write more chapters! This one's kinda awkward, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star wars, just the characters I made up. I also don't own Express Yourself by Madonna (chapter title)

* * *

I decided that I needed to go to Tattooine. This decision was made on a really silly stereotype; All bounty hunters exist on Tattooine when not on bounties. But how was I supposed to know? I was new to this bounty hunting stuff.

I found a freighter for refugees that didn't charge a high price to get on, and it was headed to Tattooine. I boarded it and sat down in a booth. I felt a bit awkward. I was still wearing my casual skater dress that I had been wearing for approximately four days. I was still not used to this running away business.

Soon the transport filled up. Five more people joined my booth. The first was a very old Duro male who wore loose, sand colored robes. The next was a purple, teenage Twi'lek girl in a very skimpy outfit. She wore a black tube top, black shorts, black boots, and yellow fishnet tights. Then a medium height, teenage Zabrak male came in who looked like he went to the gym every waking hour. Let's just say he was muscular enough to be attractive, but without being over the top. He was followed by a human male who just looked to be about average everything. Average height, average weight, probably even average hair (if it was possible). And finally, there was a male Nautolan, who had a lip piercing, a nose piercing, and a lot of tattoos (but not THAT much).

If I tried to find a weirder mix of people, I'd probably fail.

"How long till we get there?" Asked the Twi'lek girl.

"Pause! What is everybody's name so we don't have to address each other by their species and gender?" I asked. It sounds like the weirdest comments ever, but it made sense to me.

"I'm Aldric." Said the old Duro.

"I'm Mwenye." Said the Zabrak.

"I'm Jayden." Said the Human.

"I'm Kerr." Said the Nautolan.

"I'm Sigal." Said the Twi'lek.

"And I'm Latts." I said.

"Back to my question, when do we get to Tattooine?" Sigal asked.

"Late tonight I believe." Jayden answered.

"So, If no one minds me asking," Aldric asked. "Why are we all going to Tattooine?"

"Business trip, I work for a fashion designer out there." Said Jayden.

"I dunno." Kerr shrugged.

"Good cantinas." Stated Mwenye.

"New job." I muttered.

"My boyfriend." Sigal said.

"Ah, well, I'm going out to see some relatives." Aldric replied.

"So," Asked Jayden, who was across from me. "What's your new job?"

"I'm gonna… well…" I trailed off.

"Don't worry, I won't laugh." He reassured.

"I'm gonna be a bounty hunter." I said. The whole booth went silent. Crap.

"Wow." Mwenye.

"Yeah, I know, I'm probably gonna fail." I muttered.

"No, It's just I pegged you for a dancing girl or something." Mwenye explained.

"Bounty hunters are cool." Kerr stated. I felt awkward.

"I didn't know bounty hunters wore dresses." Sigal stated.

"I'm pretty sure they don't. I need to find a new outfit." I responded.

"Hey, you should come see my boss! She gets bounty hunters asking for cool outfits all the time!" Jayden offered.

"I just might do that, where else am I going to find a seamstress for bounty hunters?" I smirked.

"That's a terribly dangerous business, bounty hunting, and not a lot of females in it, if you don't mind me saying." Aldric stated. "I'd be careful if I were you. Don't trust everyone."

* * *

**A/N**: Foreboding much? Please review!

Next chapter: Latts (finally) gets to Tattooine!


	8. SOS

**A/N**: Things should start getting more interesting from this chapter on!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or S.O.S by Rihanna (chapter title)

* * *

Once we got to Tattooine, I was still relying on my naive stereotype. I had decided to go to the local cantina to see how bounty hunters behaved in public.

I walked in, and mind you, I was still in my dress. I would need to pay Jayden's boss a visit soon. Sadly, he hadn't told me where it was, so I was left to find it on my own.

I walked up to the bar. There was a grisly looking man running it. It looked like he hadn't shaved in a few weeks. I ordered myself a drink, and put my box down next to my stool.

"You looking for something, sugar?" Asked a Weequay with missing teeth. I hadn't heard him come up next to me, I guess I need to be more aware, for my own safety.

"Not you." I stated. I think I startled him with my blunt answer.

"But you are looking for something. I bet I could help you out." He smirked, showing off his bad dental hygiene.

"I'd bet good money that you couldn't." I responded, turning to my drink when the bartender brought it.

"Oh yeah, tell me." He said.

"I really don't-" I stopped mid sentence. I felt cold metal up against my lower back. I didn't need to be a bounty hunting expert to know I was in trouble.

"Now, we're gonna walk outside, nice and slow. You even think about running, well, you know what happens." He said quietly to me. Crap, crap, crap, crap! How did I not see this coming?

Still holding the gun against my back, we walked outside, and trust me, it was slow. Once out there he really wasn't caring about people noticing us. I've heard about Tattooine, it's an every-man-for-himself place. Or woman in my case. He pulled me into an ally that was next to the cantina.

"Now, you're gonna do as I tell you, sugar." He growled.

Unfortunately for him, I had noticed some trash cans when he dragged me back here, I quickly grabbed a lid and made sure my head was not at the center. A second later a blaster bolt whizzed through the exact center, missing my head by several centimeters. I dropped the lid and kicked him in the gut. He dropped the blaster and crumpled to the ground. I kicked the blaster out of his reach. But, in doing that, brought my ankle into his reach. He grabbed it and pulled it, tripping me. He dove for me, but I kicked my feet out, impacting with his face. He stumbled back, tripped on the trash can lid, and fell face first into the wall, knocking himself out.

"Well, it's a good thing I studied last night." I muttered to myself.

I walked back into the cantina, still a little shaken. That was the first time I fought someone. I went back to my drink, which was surprisingly still there, and my box. I breathed a sigh of relief. If someone had taken that I don't know what I'd do.

"Hey, weren't you the one with Randy?" Asked another sketchy Weequay. Must've been his friend.

"Yeah." I said, trying to sound as intimidating as possible. That's a bit limited when you're in a dress.

"What happened to him?" He asked, his eyes wide.

"He messed with the wrong girl." I stated, sipping my drink. The guy's friend ran off, probably to go find him.

That's when I saw the bulletin board that was on the wall. I grabbed my stuff and walked over to it. Conveniently, there was a table and chairs underneath it.

Setting my box on the table, I observed the different ads that were from businesses all over Mos Eisley. I found a business card for Jayden's boss. Then I saw what I was looking for. A weapons dealer that specialized in bounty hunting supplies.

"Perfect." I smiled. I looked at the address, grabbed my box, and went off to find the place.

* * *

**A/N**: Hope you liked it, please review!

Next chapter: Latts goes to get her weapon!


	9. Vogue

**A/N**: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star wars or Vogue by Madonna.

* * *

I walked into the blaster shop. I was stunned at first by the sheer number, but got over it quickly. I tried to look like I did this often.

There was many a blaster that I didn't know how to use. In truth, I didn't know how to use any blaster, but a simpler model would help.

I wandered over to the regular blaster pistol section. They looked pretty standard and easy to use. Another pro was this model could probably fit in my hand better, too. I picked up one, seeing how it felt in my palm. There was also a stun setting. I might need that if my future trips to the cantina are anything like the last one.

Deciding to go with that one, I brought it up to the front desk. I was pretty much the only person in the shop, apparently this was a good time to shop for bounty hunting supplies.

"That's a good model. Old, but reliable." The shop keeper commented. He was a young Kage, muscular, and generally attractive. He had the alabaster-grey skin and the yellow eyes that looked like they glowed in the dark.

"That's exactly what I was looking for." I replied.

"I haven't seen you around here before. You new?" He asked.

"I just got here this afternoon. I'm new to this bounty hunting stuff." I admitted, paying for the blaster.

"Well, if you have any gear or weapons question, I'd be glad to help you." He offered.

"Thanks, I just might." I smiled.

Now, I had to find Jaylen's place to get a bounty hunting outfit.

* * *

Finally, after about an hour of looking, I found the place. It was called "Outfits for Outlaws". How fitting.

I walked in and looked around. There were multiple changing rooms around the perimeter. Towards the back there was a large table covered with sewing materials. One of the smaller walls housed a rack for all different types of fabrics. Wherever any wall space was left, there were picture frames of people I assumed were bounty hunters who had came here.

I walked to the back table where a thin woman was working. She was tall, had bleach blonde hair, and had a friendly face.

"Hi, um, are you Jayden's boss?" I asked.

"Yes. Miss Lang." She introduced, shaking my hand. "Your not one of his girlfriend, are you?"

"Oh no. I'm Latts Razzi. You see, I'm a beginner bounty hunter, and Jayden told me about your place. As you can see, I need a outfit." I explained, gesturing to my clothes.

"Indeed! You can't go bounty hunting in a dress, now can you?" She asked, grabbing a notebook and a pencil. "Now what did you have in mind?"

"I know I was thinking a jumpsuit. I want the most prominent color to be dark green." As I was saying this, she was sketching out the outfit. Then she started adding things, and finally she stopped.

"How about this?" She asked.

"That looked good." I mused. It really did, first it was just a jumpsuit, then with a few tweaks, it was perfect.

"Now I have to take your measurements." She explained, whipping out a measuring tape. "Now, this might take a bit, I'll call you when it's ready."

"How long could it take?" I asked.

"Maybe a day." She stated.

"That's it?" I asked.

"I've adapted to working fast. You don't know how picky these characters can get." Miss Lang explained.

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow." I said, leaving. Things were going as planned for once.

* * *

**A/N**: Hope you all liked it! Please review!

Check out the poll on my profile, it's for who I'm gonna write next. I will write them in the order of their popularity.


	10. Notorious

**A/N**: Please enjoy! Latts' first bounty in this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Notorious by Duran Duran.

* * *

I walked back to the cantina. Miss Lang gave me some cargo pants and a t-shirt so I could do some bounty hunting whilst she was still making my jumpsuit. I had draped my boa around my shoulders as I had seen my mother wearing it in her picture. I walked over to where they had the bounties posted and began looking through to see if there were any that would be easy enough for me.

I found just what I was looking for. It was a bounty on a smuggler and he was on Tattooine.

"Have to start somewhere." I breathed to myself.

I held my com link up to the Holographic bounty machine and took the bounty on the smuggler. It gave me has last known location and other useful information.

"Well, Looks like I'm headed to the pod racing arena." I muttered, reading his last known location.

* * *

I snuck down the ally next to the arena. The vendors had all closed for the evening, giving the area an eerie, abandoned look. I tried not to think about it as I searched for the smuggler.

I heard a crash from up a head. I fingered my blaster, making sure it was still set to stun, the bounty was wanted alive. I walked a little faster to where the noise was. I quickly turned the corner and pointed my blaster at-

"A vrelt." I muttered. It had knocked the lid off a trash can.

Suddenly, I was grabbed from behind. They were pinning my arms to my side.

"Ah-ha! I figured a bounty hunter would come for me soon enough." The smuggler said. "I thought people just gave up. You think you can take me?"

"You wanna find out?" I threatened. Really I was just buying time to figure out how to release myself.

"Well, it would be more sporting." He agreed, letting go. He gestured to me. "Ladies first." His tone seemed more taunting than polite.

"If you insist." I stated, kicking him in the chest with my hoof. I don't think he was expecting it to hurt or effect him and he fell backwards.

"I didn't know female bounty hunters even existed." He muttered standing back up. "I'll have to make a request next time I get a bounty on my head."

While he was talking, I grabbed my boa and flung the end at him. It wrapped around him and I yanked on it, sending him into the wall. He didn't get knocked out, but he definitely was stunned.

"There's not going to be a next time." I stated.

"Where did you get that?" He asked, talking about my boa in awe. I took out my blaster and stunned him.

"None of your business." I smirked.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for reading, please review.

I'm going to start another fic about Latts and Dengar. It's going to be called Emotions (you can keep your eyes out for it).

It's going to be rated T. Now before you flip out, let me explain:

It will be equivalent of a PG-13 movie. It will have some violence, minor coarse language (but still no swearing, it's just not my style), and minor suggestive adult themes.

Basically, if you've seen James Bond's Dr. No or any of the old James Bond films, you'll be fine!


	11. Too Much To Think About

**A/N**: Sorry about the short chapter, but you know how it is. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Too Much To Think About by the B-52's.

* * *

The next morning, I went back to Outfits for Outlaws to get my jumpsuit. I walked in and was greeted by a happy Miss Lang. She gave me the jumpsuit and shooed me off to a dressing room.

After getting the jumpsuit on and giving Miss Lang back her cargo pants and t-shirt, I looked in one of the many full length mirrors.

It was indeed a beautiful emerald green. On the inside of her thighs and on her lower back and sides, there was this red-orange fabric that contrasted nicely. The jumpsuit was a halter top and came down into a low v-neck. Miss Lang had added three belts, the lowest one had a holster for her blaster. Two thin yellow stripes ran down the front and on her stomach there was what looked like some stitching down the center. Miss Lang also made her boots that worked with her Theelin hooves and some gloves. One just covered her hand and the other went all the way up to her upper arm. And lastly, she had also made a matching choker that was green with a red-orange stripe.

"Wow." I breathed. "It's a little tight, don't you think?"

"No. That's what jumpsuits do. Might as well show off what you got." Miss lang said. I decided not to comment.

"Hey Latts!" I heard a familiar voice.

I turned around to see Jayden walking out of the back room.

"Hey Jayden. What do you think?" I asked him.

"You look like a bounty hunter." He smiled.

"Well that's good." I smirked.

"Latts, I recently found something out that I thought you might want to know." Jayden said, smile turning to a frown. "There's a bounty on you."

* * *

**A/N**: Hope you enjoyed it, please review!

Next chapter: Find out who put the bounty on Latts!


	12. Moonraker

**A/N**: Sorry for the wait, here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star wars or Moonraker by Shirley Bassey.

* * *

After paying Miss Lang, I left to see what I could find out about the bounty before it got too popular.

I didn't know who would want to post a bounty on me, maybe the friend of the guy I beat up? I doubt it.

Suddenly, someone grabbed me from behind. I was starting to get annoyed with people trying to abduct me. I got pulled into an ally and thrust up against a wall. When my eyes readjusted from the shock of the wall, I didn't like what I saw. I was surrounded by a gang of three (well maybe not a gang) of scraggly looking men. They all wore leather jackets, so I assumed they were all together.

"What do you want?" I asked, trying to sound intimidating.

"Heh, anyone who's stupid enough to go walking the streets of Tattooine with a bounty on their head, deserves to get caught." The one who had grabbed me laughed.

"Yeah, well what you didn't know that I was trying to get caught." I said, bluffing.

"Wha? Who would do that?" The second one asked stupidly.

"Maybe it's a trap." The third one warned.

"Look over there." I said, pointing out of the ally, appearing to be revealing 'my plan'.

All three stupidly looked out of the ally, looking like they were expecting someone to come shooting at them. That's when I kicked the first one into the second one, toppling them both over into some garbage that was on the ground. I used my grappling boa on the third and flung him into the wall, knocking him out.

I ran back out into the street, the first two still chasing me. Apparently I hadn't knock them out. I ran down another ally, hoping it would come out at another street so I could loose them.

"Darn it." I growled when I came to a dead end.

I turned around to see both men blocking my escape and now brandishing knives.

"This day just keeps getting better and better." I muttered.

"Come quietly and we'll take you alive." The first said.

"I don't know, she put up quite a fuss, I think we should take her for dead. Less trouble that way." The second suggested.

"Good Idea." Smirked the first.

"Hold on! You said I'm wanted alive or dead?!" I asked, confused.

"Oh yeah." The second one smiled.

Suddenly a shadow jumped down from the roof and shot both the thugs. I jumped back in surprise, not expecting this random savior.

He turned around and gave a polite nod. He was a Kage with long dark hair, tied back except for his bangs. He wore dark clothes, had a blaster strapped to one thigh and an electro sword on his other.

"Thanks a lot." I breathed a sigh of relief. He held out his hand. I shook it.

"Don't mention it." He smiled.

I felt something around my wrist and looked down. He had handcuffed my wrist to his. I looked back up at him and gave him a glare.

"Sorry, but at least I'm going to take you alive." He shrugged.

"That's one way to look at it." I grumbled.

"Now we're going to walk nicely into the cantina and sit down at a table in the back so I can figure out what I'm going to do next." He explained.

"Won't people think this looks weird?" I asked, shaking my wrist with the handcuff on it.

"Hold my hand and it will just look like we're a normal couple going to the cantina." He said.

So we went to the cantina, awkwardly holding hands, but without drawing unwanted attention. He led me to the back of the cantina to a dark booth and we sat down.

"By the way, my name is Kaloyan Daskalov, but you can call me Kal." He introduced.

"Kal, can I ask you a question?" I asked once he ordered a drink.

"Sure, go right ahead." He said.

"Who wanted the bounty on me? And why is it alive or dead?" I asked.

"Well, some man named Steven Lorugh put the bounty on you." He said.

"That would be my step father." I muttered. I decided to find out his real name the night he told me he wasn't my actual father.

"How loving." Kal joked. "And all the message says for the condition of the bounty is 'Alive, if she puts up a fuss, dead'."

"Sounds like something he would say." I muttered.

"Why would your step father want you dead… or put a bounty on you period?" Kal asked.

"Uh… He doesn't really like me. I ran away to become a bounty hunter… so I don't know." I admitted.

"Hmm, that's quite the predicament. You shouldn't have told me a back story, now I will feel bad turning you in." He said.

"You don't have to." I suggested with a smirk.

* * *

**A/N**: Hope you liked it! Please review!

So far on my poll, Embo is the only one with votes... so I guess I'm doing his story after this one.


	13. Should I Stay Or Should I Go

**A/N**: Sorry for the long wait, but I had a severe case of writer's block. So, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or Should I Stay Or Should I Go by The Clash (chapter title)

* * *

"I'd love to, but I need the money." Kal shrugged.

"Hold up, I have an idea." I said. "I wanna know why this bounty got posted on me. We could go to Naboo and do some snooping."

"Why would I do that?" He asked.

"Because you really don't want to turn me in. Whatever he wants me for, you can probably guess it's for revenge against my running away." I explained.

"I admit, your story does remind me of my own a bit." Kal mused. Good, maybe I struck a note.

"I need your help. You seem to have more bounty hunting experience than me, you could give me some pointers." I suggested.

"Fine, I'll help you." He said. "We'll go to Naboo and find out why there's a bounty on you."

"Thanks, you won't regret it." I smiled as he undid the handcuffs.

"Yes, but you might."

* * *

After walking for about an hour to where his ship was docked, we finally came to it. We entered it and went to the cockpit. He set the coordinates as we flew out of Tattooine's atmosphere. Then we made the jump to light speed that would take us to Naboo.

"It's gonna be a while before we get there." Kal said.

"I know, that's where I pretty much just came from." I muttered, rubbing my face with my hands.

"So where are we eventually headed to?" He asked.

"Moenia, that's where they'll be." I answered.

"Why'd you run away?" He asked.

"Wouldn't you if your parents were going to force you to be a singer or an entertainer?" I asked.

"Hmm, probably. I ran away to become a bounty hunter too, but I was going to be forced to be a lawyer or something." He explained.

"Ha! That's a bit ironic." I laughed.

"Yes. I must call my bounty hunting partner and tell him where to go." Kal informed me. "He was working on a different bounty while I was on Tattooine."

"I thought partnerships were dangerous in this line of business?" I asked.

"Not if you trust the person." He smirked.

Kal punched in his partner's number and waited for him to pick up. He jet had a comm system, so I wouldn't be able to see what his partner looked like.

"Hello?" came a accented voice fem the comm. I instantly pegged the guy to be Correllian.

"Hey Dengar, you done with that bounty?" Kal asked.

"Pretty much, just have to tie up some loose ends. Why?" His partner, Dengar, asked.

"I'm gonna be needing you to meet me on Naboo." he said.

"Mind telling me where?" Dengar asked.

"Moenia." He stated.

"Right then, I finish up here and meet you there." Dengar confirmed.

"You sure you'll be able to get there fast enough, especially in that ship of your's?" Kal asked.

"Watch your mouth, Kal. _Punishing One_ is a nice ship." Dengar warned.

"Kay, I'll see you later." he laughed.

"Bye." Dengar said, then Kal turned the comm off.

"I always make fun of his ship." Kal smirked.

"Was he Correllian?" I asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Kal said.

"His voice." I stated.

"You picked up that he was Correllian just from his voice?" Kal asked, astonished.

"Theelins have highly attuned ears. We can pick up slight nuances in sound that most others can't." I explained.

"Well I guess that's good for singing careers." He mused.

"Or bounty hunting." I smirked.

* * *

**A/N**: Oooh! Dengar's in the plot now! Hope you're all excited!

Next chapter: Latts and kal meet up with Dengar in Moenia to do some snooping.


	14. Is There Something I Should Know?

**A/N**: Sorry (again) for the short chapter. I promise that the next one will be longer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Is There Something I Should Know? by Duran Duran.

* * *

A few, scince Naboo is pretty close to Tattooine, hours later we arrived in Moenia. Kal landed the ship in a port that was close to my step-parent's house.

"I'll have to warn you, people on Naboo might not like your looks as much as the people on Tattooine." I smirked.

"Don't worry, I'm used to getting looks." Kal assured.

"So where are we gonna find your partner?" I asked.

"Let me call him and find out." He said, keying his comm link. "Hey Dengar, where are you?"

"Right outside your docking bay, genius." They heard from the comm.

Kal turned off his comm. They walked outside the docking bay and found a man leaning against the wall next to the door. He was Slightly taller than me but about the same height as Kal. He wore a tan-grey flight suit with brown armor over it. The armor had interesting patterns that almost looked like they had been drawn on. He also had armor on his thighs and boots. His shoulder armor was a maroon color but it too also had the drawn patterns. I wondered if he drew them on or if he had gotten the armor that way. Also, he wore brown gloves that matched the color of his armor. His face had stubble and his eyes were a surprisingly bright blue. He was wearing a brown-grey and cream colored head wrap. If no one had told me, I easily could have figured that he was a bounty hunter.

"Who is this, Kal, your new girlfriend?" Dengar asked, raising his eyebrows.

"This is Latts Razzi. I had a bounty on her but she talked me out of it." Kal explained.

"What? You must have a way with words Razzi." Dengar said.

"So now I'm helping her find out why her father put the bounty on her." Kal continued.

"Wait, why would your father put a bounty on you?" Dengar asked me.

"First, he's my step-father, and second, I ran away to become a bounty hunter." I said.

"All right." Dengar nodded.

"So we were going to do some snooping around." Kal finished.

"So where are we going to start?" Dengar asked.

"My house." I stated.

* * *

**A/N**: I hope you enjoyed, please review!

Next chapter: They go to Latts' house and snoop! (and find out some startling things!)


	15. Things That Make You Go Hmm

**A/N**: Hope you all like this chapter! Things get... interesting, to say the least.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Things that make you go Hmm... by C+C music factory (chapter title)

* * *

Lucky enough for us, we were right down the street from my house. We could even see it from where we were. We tried to blend in with the population as we walked toward the looming house.

"So you used to live there?" Dengar asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah. Not as great as you would think." I stated.

"So, you're rich." He said.

"Not really. It's not like they're going to keep sending me credits or anything. And I'm definitely not getting any inheritance anytime soon." I grumbled. "It'll all probably go to my cousin."

"Who's your cousin?" Kal asked.

"Rystall Sant." I said.

"No joke?" Dengar exclaimed, surprised.

"Your cousin is famous singer Rystall Sant?" Kal asked.

"Yeah, she's nice but she's a bit of a goody-two-shoes." I said.

"That's so weird." Dengar muttered.

"No, what would be weird is you having posters of her in your bedrooms." I stated to them.

They were silent the rest of the way to my house.

* * *

We got there and I brought them around the back. My house was pretty much on a mini-cliff and I knew about a secret entrance at the bottom.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Kal asked.

"A secret entrance." I mumbled, observing the cliff wall in front of me.

"Where will said entrance take us?" Dengar asked. I don't know why I liked his accent so much.

"My basement." I said.

"Or one of them." Kal joked.

"The house does have a two story basement." I informed him.

"You've got to be kidding me." Dengar sighed.

Finally I found a rock in the shape of a perfect triangle and pressed it. Suddenly, a door opened inward, into the dark basement.

"That's not creepy." Kal said sarcastically.

"You're afraid of the dark? Your species LIVES in the dark on Quarzite!" Dengar exclaimed.

"Yeah, but stuff is still creepy." Kal defended.

"C'mon you two, before someone hears you from the street." I said, walking into the darkness.

Both guys followed me. A little ways in, there was a torch on the wall. We turned the corner and the rest of the halls had them walked on some more until we heard voices. We pressed ourselves up against the wall, hoping that whoever they were, wouldn't come around the corner.

"We have some new recruits sir." A wheezy voice said.

"Good, bring them down to the ceremonial chamber, the sacrificial offering is in an hour." Another voice said.

"What the heck?" Dengar breathed.

"Who's that?" Kal asked me.

"I have no clue." I whispered back, biting my lip.

* * *

**A/N**: Ooh! Who is it? Please review!

Next chapter: We find out a startling bit of information; who the voices were!


	16. Union of the Snake

**A/N**: Here's the next chapter. I'll probably end it at 20, but we'll see. Anything can happen when you let plot bunnies run wild!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Union of the Snake by Duran Duran (chapter title).

* * *

After we heard the people leave, we went into the room they were in. It was lines with torches on the walls. There were weird pictures on the walls, tables covered with precious stones, and a desk in the middle of the room. Kal walked over to the gems on the tables, Dengar walked over to the weird pictures on the wall, and I went to check out the desk.

There were some drawers, so I decided to investigate further. I opened the top one to find some knives. Most of them were clean, but a few on top had dark red stuff on them that I assumed was dried blood. I moved on to the next drawer, which held a bunch of pictures. The weird thing about them was that they were all young girls and they all had red X's on them. That's when I notice some more pictures on top of the desk, but these ones didn't have the X's on them.

"Guys, you might want to come look at this." I muttered.

"I'll be right there." They both said in unison.

I opened the rest of the drawers, but they were all empty. I was mentally freaking out. How long had this been going on? How long had these people been in my basement? And was I certain that I heard the one voice mention 'sacrificial offerings'?

"Yes?" Kal said, walking over with Dengar.

"Look at this." I said.

I showed them the knife drawer and then the picture drawer.

"Then I found these." I said, showing them the unmarked pictures on the desk.

"This is quite strange." Kal mused.

"Well, I found something interesting too." Dengar said, taking us over to the one picture.

"What?" I asked.

"There's an inscription at the bottom that says 'All will fall to the Cult of the Vipers'." Dengar said.

"How long has this cult been living in my basement?" I asked. I was getting really concerned now.

"I'm guessing they've been here a while." Kal said.

"This is so messed up." I muttered.

"Was it just me, or did you guys also hear that one guy mention sacrificial offerings?" Kal asked.

"That's it! Maybe that's why your father put the bounty on you!" Dengar said.

"To sacrifice her?" Kal asked.

"Are you saying that my step-father raised me to kill me off as a sacrificial offering to a cult?" I asked.

Dengar just raised his eyebrows. Kal shrugged.

"You're right, point taken." I sighed.

"So, now what?" Kal asked.

"We take down this cult." I stated.

* * *

**A/N**: Hope you are all having fun on this literary adventure! Please Review!

A Note to all readers!: I WILL be doing Sugi, Embo, and Dengar's stories, but I need to further develop their plots and get ideas and other important writer stuff. So really what I'm trying to say is they won't be coming out as soon as I originally anticipated. At LATEST the next one will be out by next January. Soonest, it could be out by this November. So please be patient so I can give you all the best stores possible instead of horrible, rushed-just-to-be-able-to-post stories.

Thank you all for your support,

Jedi Gone Bounty Hunter


	17. Eyes Like Yours

**A/N**: Sorry for the wait! Now that I'm back to being very busy, I'll try to post SOMETHING every weekend. (emphasis on try).

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Eyes Like Yours by Shakira (chapter title)

* * *

"Unless you have an army ready to do your every bidding, how the heck are we going to take down a cult?" Dengar exclaimed.

"We have the element of surprise right now." I shrugged.

"Wait, I just got an idea!" Kal said.

"Oh yeah, what?" Dengar asked.

"Well… I hope everyone… will be alright with it…" Kal trailed off.

* * *

"This is stupid and crazy and not going to work!" I stated.

Kal's plan was to pretend to take me in and use me as a distraction and to gain slight trust. Hopefully Kal and Dengar would be able to kill off all of them before they did anything to me.

"Shut up and pretend to struggle." Dengar said.

"Not going to be hard, since I really don't want you holding me anyway." I grumbled.

We walked down the halls, slightly less cautious. Suddenly, we ran into someone. They whipped out a blaster and pointed it at us.

"Wait, I am the bounty hunter that was hired to trackdown Latts Razzi." Kal explained.

"How did you get down here?" The guard asked.

"I was told to bring her in the back way." Kal stated.

"Alright then, follow me." The guard ordered.

* * *

We were brought to a throne room, or what seemed like a throne room. And there on the throne was my step father, my step mother was off to the side kneeling.

"Figures." I muttered.

"Keep struggling." Kal whispered.

We walked up to the throne and stopped a good ten feet from the throne. There was a chasm between the platform where we were and the throne, and dark red magma flowed in it.

"Bow." one of the guards ordered.

Kal and Dengar did so, and Dengar forced my head down into a bow. Everything was going according to plan so far.

"Latts, have you learned from your mistakes?" My stepfather asked, mockingly.

"Have you?" I asked.

"You are very much like your mother. She was strong willed just like you. Do you know how she died?" He asked.

"Shut up! She died while my father and her were on a bounty in the Val'Arnos jungle of Yavin IV!" I yelled angrily.

"No, that's just the public story. She died trying to get close to me to destroy my cult." He gloated.

"Pardon my asking," Dengar interrupted. "But what is your cult, you know, what do they do?"

"We are trying to wipe out hybrids and hybrid species." He stated.

"That don't make sense, you're a Theelin and Theelins are a hybrid species." I stated.

"Am I?" He asked. His skin morphed into that of a Clawdite. "Everything isn't always what it seems."

"So why disguise yourself as a Theelin?" I asked.

"Why not? Who would look for a hybrid-killing cult in a hybrid's house?" He said.

"Do you mind if we stay to watch her die? She put up quite a fuss and we would be most pleased to watch." Kal asked.

"Fine, you two can stay in the guest room until we're ready." He said.

I struggled against Dengar's 'grasp', which was pretty strong, so it probably looked very realistic. I also added in some heavy, panicked breathing to add dramatic effect.

Dengar let go as some guards came and grabbed me to take me away. I made eye contact with Kal and he gave me a quick wink, reassuring me they were still on my side.

…Or at least that's what I hoped that meant.

* * *

**A/N**: Oooh, are Latts' friends actually Latts' friends?! Thanks for reading, please review!


	18. What Goes Around Comes Around

**A/N**: Very intense chapter! Probably two more chapters left.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or What Goes Around Comes Around by Justin Timberlake (chapter title)

* * *

Kal and Dengar made sure the room wasn't bugged before saying anything. With their search complete and nothing found, they could talk freely.

"I don't like this." Kal said.

"Yeah, I don't either. Especially now that we know that guy is a shapeshifter." Dengar said.

"I meant leaving her with them." Kal stated. Dengar smirked.

"You like her?" He asked.

"Sort of, I just don't want her to get killed." Kal said.

"Neither do I, but this is the only way we could get in this far." Dengar said.

"I just hope she's all right." Kal muttered.

"Why are we even doing this? When they give us the cash we should just get out of here. What happened to you Kal, she's just another bounty, why are you helping her?" Dengar asked.

* * *

Little did they know, but Latts' step father, Steven, was listening in. But he wasn't going to kill Kal and Dengar, he knew with enough money, they would betray Latts, which was exactly what he wanted. He wanted her to see that she was alone and no one was going to save her.

"How perfect." He chuckled to himself. He kept what he needed of the recording of Kal and Dengar, then went to Latts' cell.

"So, you were planning on having your new friends save you?" Steven asked.

"How do you know we're friends?" Latts said, trying to sound like she didn't know what he was talking about.

"I was listening in to their conversation." He said.

"Well, if you already know then why are you asking me?" Latts grumbled.

"I recorded part of the conversation and just_ knew_ you would _love_ to hear it." He smiled evilly.

He pressed the play button on the recording. "Why are we even doing this? When they give us the cash we should just get out of here. What happened to you Kal, she's just another bounty, why are you helping her?" Dengar's recorded voice said.

Latts' jaw dropped.

"You should be more careful to who you put your trust in." Steven laughed, and walked out of the dungeon.

* * *

"Why not, Dengar? These people are bad and need to be stopped. What if these people wipe out all the hybrids in the galaxy, and it's just because you wanted a little bit of credits." Kal stated.

"Dang, you really know how to make me feel bad, Kal." Dengar muttered.

Suddenly, Latts' stepmother, Sara, walked in, Kal and Dengar stiffened.

"Here is your payment." She said, holding a long briefcase full of credits. Dengar raised his eyebrows, Kal slightly shook his head.

"I was also told to tell you that if you betray Latts, your payment will be tripled." She smirked.

"What do you mean 'betray Latts'?" Kal said.

"Oh please, we heard you guys. If you betray Latts we will triple your price." She said again.

"One moment." Kal said, grabbing Dengar and pulling him aside.

"Kal, triple what we're getting now." Dengar whispered.

"Yeah, and what about Latts? She's counting on us." Kal whispered back.

"Well…." Dengar trailed off.

"Look, we'll pretend to accept and be greedy little bounty hunters, but we'll still save her. That way, you could possibly still get your money, and Latts gets to live." Kal explained.

"Deal." Dengar said.

They walked back over to Sara.

"We have decided-" Kal started.

"We'll take it." Dengar cut him off.

"Good, The rest of your payment will be up shortly." She smiled then left.

"Best career decision ever." Dengar said, hoping Steven was listening. And he was.

* * *

I sat in my cell, feeling worse than I ever have in my life. They betrayed me, and I trusted them. I should have known they would have gone for the money instead of saving my life. I felt like I could trust them, they seemed so nice.

Well, I thought to myself, I guess I know what they're really like now.

* * *

**A/N**: Oh no! Everybody is tricking everybody! Nobody knows everything! How can this end well?

Thanks for reading, please review!


	19. Under Pressure

**A/N**: Here's the second to last chapter! I hope you like it! This chapter is very tense.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star wars or Under Pressure by Queen and David Bowie (chapter title)

* * *

When the time came for me to be sacrificed, they took me to the alter. I was still having trouble believing that this had been going on my whole life in my basement. It didn't feel like home anymore. It felt foreign and unfamiliar.

The room had a high ceiling, and a risen platform with a stone table. There were stairs up to the platform over the gigantic pool of lava that it sprouted out from. Basically, there was only one way on or off the platform and it would most likely be guarded, so the only escape would be to throw myself off the edge and hope I made it to the floor. Not going to happen.

Kal and Dengar were already standing in the room, no doubt waiting for me to die so they could get their payment.

As they brought me by them, Kal winked at me. Now I could tell the wink was a taunting one, not friendly. I glared back at them as they dragged me up the long, steep stair case to the alter. They laid me down on the stone bed and shackled me to it.

"Latts Razzi." I heard Steven's voice say as he walked up the steps. "Your species is dwindling. Ready to join them in extinction?" He asked.

"You can't wipe out an entire species, no matter how much you try." I growled.

"Interesting last words." He laughed.

* * *

"Did you do that little favor I asked you to do?" Kal asked Dengar, as they watched Latts get dragged up the steps.

"You bet I did." Dengar quietly laughed.

"Whenever you're ready then." Kal stated.

Dengar pulled out a remote and presses the 'detonate' button on it.

* * *

"Your death brings us one step closer to a galaxy of pure species." Steven said, raising a knife above his head.

I closed my eyes, I never should have trusted Kal or Dengar or anyone.

Suddenly, there was a BOOM, then a rumble then more BOOMs and more rumbles. Chunks of the ceiling fell into the lava pool below us.

"What is going on!" Steven yelled.

"Someone must have planted detonators, sir!" A guard said.

"If I'm going, then you're coming with me." Steven said, raising the knife again.

He brought it down, but a hand grabbed his, stopping the knife three inches above my heart.

"That's not a good idea." Dengar smirked, who was the one who had grabbed his hand.

"Stay out of this!" Steven growled, fighting to bring the knife down.

Dengar was clearly much stronger than him, but the knife wavered up and down a bit, and I was getting nervous that Steven would shape shift into something stronger.

"Someone wanna let me out of here?" I asked.

"On it." Kal said, using his knife to cut the chains.

Suddenly the floor shook violently and we all lost our balance. I rolled off the table, Dengar fell sideways, Steven stabbed where I had just been, and Kal fell on his face.

"You ruined everything!" Steven yelled.

"That was the plan." Dengar said.

Kal thrust his knife through Steven, and went to throw him off the edge, but Steven grabbed a hold of his ankle and pulled him over the edge too. Kal grabbed on to the side, but was slipping even though Steven let go and fell into the lava below.

"Kal!" Dengar exclaimed, running over to the edge. He grabbed his friend's hand just as the floor shook again.

Dengar fell off the side, but also managed to grab the ledge, all the while still keeping hold of Kal's hand.

"Well, well, well, what an interesting predicament. Very ironic." I said, crouching at the edge they were hanging off of.

"Latts, try to pull us up." Kal yelled.

"Hmm, who was it that said 'Why are we even doing this? She's just another bounty'?" I said. Dengar was loosing his grip.

"Fine, OK I said it, happy?" Dengar yelled.

"You were going to let me die, maybe I should let you guys die." I said.

"Please Latts, we need to get out of here before the place caves in and kills all of us." Kal pleaded.

"Funny how submissive guys become when it's their life on the line instead of the other guy's." I said. Dengar was now only holding on by his finger tips.

I grabbed his hand in both of mine and started trying to pull them up. It was very hard and I knew it wasn't going to work.

"I can't pull you both up." I said.

* * *

**A/N**: What will happen? Who will make it out?

Thanks for reading, please review!


	20. Let the Good Time Roll

**A/N**: Here's the last chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Let the Good Time Roll by the Cars (chapter title).

* * *

"Please don't drop us." Kal breathed.

"Yeah yeah, I'm not going to drop you, scary cats." I muttered. Then I got an idea. "Can you hang onto the edge again?" I asked Dengar.

"Yeah." He said. As I let go, he grabbed the edge again.

I took off my grappling boa and wrapped one end around the sacrifice table, making sure it was secure. Then I threw the other end over the edge.

"There Kal, climb up." I yelled.

More and more rubble was falling from the ceiling. A big hunk landed too close to me for my comfort. I grabbed Dengar's hand and was able to help him up. Kal detached my boa once he was up and returned it to me.

"Let's go." Dengar said.

We ran out the door and continued down the halls. They were starting to cave in so we had to move fast.

We made it out just as the halls finished collapsing. We all laid down in the grass just trying to catch our breaths.

"I…am going… to kill you… Razzi." Dengar said between breaths.

"Um, you just saved me." I laughed.

"We lost the money." He groaned.

"Are you kidding me? You just barely survived and you're concerned about the money?" I exclaimed.

"Take it easy you two." Kal said. "We should probably leave before the police show up."

"Why, we need to tell them-" I stated.

"No, we don't." Kal interrupted.

"We don't want to get arrested." Dengar stated.

"But we're the good guys!" I complained.

"Not necessarily." Dengar coughed.

"They don't really look at it like that." Kal said.

"Well, then we better be going." I said.

We walked off into the forest of Naboo. We'd go back for the guys' ships later.

"So, we all going to be bounty hunting partners now?" I asked.

Kal and Dengar looked at each other. Dengar raised an eyebrow and Kal cracked a smile.

"Sure." They said.

"Good, because I could still use some pointers." I laughed. I was finally living my dream.

* * *

**A/N**: Hope you liked it, next I'll do Sugi's story! Stay tuned! Please review and thank you to all my readers!


End file.
